The concept of sod harvesting is old in the art. Typically, a sod slab is cut free from a sod field. The slab is then rolled up into a cylindrical roll that is transferred to a pallet or a sod pickup mechanism. If the sod rolls are "small rolls", the sod rolls can be manually transferred to a sod delivery truck that delivers the sod to the area where the sod rolls are to be laid. If the sod rolls are "big rolls", it is necessary to use equipment to both lift and transfer the sod rolls. Numerous devices are available for mechanizing portions of the sod harvesting and delivering process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,602 shows a sod roll stacker for stacking rows of small rolls. Still other devices are available for cutting and rolling both small rolls and big rolls. The present invention comprises an apparatus and method that is suitable for automatic on-the-go cutting, rolling and stacking of small rolls of sod in a ready to transport condition.